


Sam's Neck

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [315]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Hickies, M/M, Marking, gentle biting, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Cas has a thing about Sam's neck.





	

Sam tilts his head acquiescently, lets Cas get at his neck even as he chuckles softly. “What is it with you?” he asks, gently weaving fingers into Cas’ hair, scratching at his scalp while Cas sucks what will undoubtedly be a bruise into Sam’s neck.

“With what?” Cas asks, pulling his lips just far enough away this his breath fans over the saliva-slick spot he was just sucking at.

“With my neck,” Sam says, groaning slightly when Cas’ teeth dig lightly into the tendon. 

“It’s a beautiful neck,” Cas offers, purposefully blowing lightly across the skin. He presses a few quick kisses up to behind Sam’s ear, then back down. “It’s all long, so much skin on display for me.”

Sam hums and tilts his head even further, giving Cas more skin if that’s what he wants. Cas bites lightly, then sucks at the mark. “Admit it,” Sam says, half-breathless already. “You just like marking me up. So people see it and know I’m yours.”

“That’s part of it,” Cas admits, his lips moving to the neglected other side of Sam’s neck. Sam’s head re-tilts accordingly, offering Cas all the space to work he wants. “I do like knowing I’ve marked you, that everyone can _see_  it.” Sam moans as Cas sucks another small bruise, as if demonstrating his point. Sam’s hands have long fallen from Cas’ hair, instead scrambling at the upholstery underneath him, trying to find some purchase.

 “But do you know why I really like it?” Cas asks softly, breath fanning against seemingly every sensitive spot on Sam’s neck, ones he knew existed and ones Cas always seems spontaneously able to find.

“No, why?” Sam asks.

“Because,” Cas says, punctured by a kiss, “it’s been five minutes, and look at what it has done to you already. Your eyes–pupils so wide for me. And listen to your breathing, Sam. Your voice. You’re driven crazy by it, aren’t you? You love it.”

Sam can’t deny it, just tips his head for more, and Cas quickly, eagerly, obliges him. 


End file.
